Life in Azeroth
by Solargon
Summary: First Fanfic better than it sounds Full summary inside HpWarcraft xover rated just to be safe.Enjoy!:


**Summary:**Just moments after Harry defeats Voldemort Kil'jaeden steps in and makes a portal and transports Harry and Ginny(yes Ginny) to Azeroth where his life will be turn upside down technically it might be same. Does not follow DH epilogue except for the names of the

**Pairings:**Harry/Ginny,Arthas/Jaina.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own either Harry Potter or Warcraft at all.

A/N:First try on a fanfic please be gentle with flames K? Now with further ado the story Life in Azeroth

"blah" normal

'blah' Thought

"**blah"**Flashback

**Prologue: The portal**

**Earth, Europe, Scotland, Hogwarts Great Hall June 1998**

Just moments after Voldemort's death, just as everyone was about to celebrate, just as Ginny ran up to Harry. Something unimaginable even in the wizarding world happened. A great swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the Great Hall a burning yellow eyes looked on. In that instant both Harry and Ginny disappeared in a bright flash of light. Though Hermione and the Teachers did notice two small lights spiral into the vortex. Even though did not change the fact the Boy-Who-Lived was gone to who knows where...

**Azeroth, Eastern Kingdoms, Lordaeron, Stralholme, **

**Paladin's Keep 16 A.D.P**

(for those who haven't known this A.D.P means After the Dark Portal)

Uther Lightbringer was waiting in the courtyard of Paladin's Keep waiting for the new batch of recruits for Paladin training. When suddenly in a flash of light a young boy about 17 appeared in the middle of the courtyard lying down face up. The boy had messy jet black hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. With all of his injuries Uther couldn't help it to cry "By the Light! Medic! Medic!" as he picked up the boy and ran back into the keep. He completely forgot the coaches bringing the recruits in...

**Meanwhile...**

**Road to Dalaran. Same time **

High Admiral Daelin Proudmoore of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras was escorting his 16 yr old Daughter Jaina to Dalaran for her to start her formal mage studies. Everyone in Kul Trias even him knew of his daughter's love of the arcane arts even at a young age with her ever studious nature. "Father?" Jaina asked shaking her father out of his thoughts "When are we to arrive to Dalaran?"

Daelin just smiled and replied "Very soon dear, very soon." Five minutes later their coach stopped all of a sudden. Ever curious both Proudmoores stepped out to investigate. What they found surprised them. A young redheaded girl Jaina's age on the ground of the road. "Father is she okay?" asked Jaina

as her father walked over to the girl to check for her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found one picking her up he told her daughter "She's okay but we must get to Dalaran for a medic now." With that he climbed back into coach followed by Jaina...

**Meanwhile again,Healer's Ward of Paladin's Keep **

**Stralholme**

Uther was worried about the boy lying on one of the Healer's Ward's bed and about the recruits he sent his lieutenant Ballador the Bright in his stead. Just then the Healer walked in and told Uther "This boy has suffered numerous injuries including but not limited to: three broken ribs, a broken arm and what looks like extensive exposure to arcane magic especially at the scar on his forehead."pointing to aforementioned scar and continued. "He should be fine now, by the way by his aura the light is very interested in him."With nothing more to say the Healer left. After half an hour the boy woke up.

"Ow my head. Where am I?"he asked. Uther just smiled and answered "the City of Stralholme. May I ask what your name is?"

"Huh oh my name is Harry James Potter and you?"Harry asked

"Uther Lightbringer pleasure to meet you Harry"

After that Uther had Harry taught all about the culture and history of Lordaeron...

**Dalaran, Violet Citadel, Same time**

Antondias cast several healing spells on the girl. From what he could sense from her she had a natural talent for the arcane arts just like the High Admiral of Kul Tiras' daughter Jaina Proudmoore. 'Hmm, Maybe I should have this girl taken in as one of my apprentices along with Jaina.' Casting some final spells Antondias left the room. After he left Jaina entered to see the girl waking up. "This is definitely not Home. Hey who are you?" She asked looking at Jaina who answered "Huh oh I'm Jaina Jaina Proudmoore and you are?"

"Oh I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meat you Jaina."Said Ginny cheerfully.

"Nice meet you too Ginny."Jaina replied.

Ginny suddenly asked "Not to be rude or anything ,but where are we?"

Jaina though surprised answered anyway with "We're in Dalaran the Magical Center of the world."

"Okay."Ginny said thoughtfully "So this is the Magical Center of the world you say mind if I study Magic here?"

Jaina thought for a minute and then said "I'm sure we could arrange something."

"Actually,"Antondias said startling both girls and reminding Ginny of Dumbledore right down to the down to the beard. "I was already approved her studies here. Oh and welcome to Dalaran." Jaina was so exited she hugged her new friend in congratulations since they'd be studying together...


End file.
